


Космические белые дыры-расисты

by Алгоритмизация (almost_chaotic_galaxy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, It's science bitch!, Missing Scene, Science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almost_chaotic_galaxy/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Попытка немного починить шестую серию пятого сезона мультсериала, или история о том, как переспорить древнюю алтейскую магию.
Relationships: Coran & Voltron Paladins, Lotor & Voltron Paladins, Voltron Paladins & Voltron Paladins
Kudos: 21





	1. Космические белые дыры-расисты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано шутки ради в марте 2018-го, не воспринимайте это серьезно :)

Когда Лотор закончил свое гениальное объяснение тому, почему при попытке пройти сквозь белую дыру Вольтрон вдруг столкнулся с яростью духа-хранителя и чуть не превратился в комок оплавленной инопланетной пластмассы, в главном зале Замка Львов тиков на двадцать повисла мёртвая, очень потрясенная тишина.  
— Так, — отмер наконец Лэнс. — Повторите еще раз, что-то я вообще не всекаю: эта штука не пустила нас туда тупо потому, что мы не алтейцы?!  
— Не просто не алтейцы, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Лотор, — для того, чтобы быть достойным войти в белую дыру, необходимо обладать предрасположенностью к алтейской алхимии.  
— Это как?  
— Это значит, что нужно быть особо волшебным алтейцем, и Корана эта штука тоже не впустит, — предположил Ханк. — Я ведь прав, да?  
— Верно, Желтый Паладин, — Лотор кивнул. Земляне ошарашенно переглянулись, и Пидж протянула:  
— Ладно, телепортация на световые миллионы лет. Ладно, абсолютно монархический строй и патологическая несменяемость власти в государстве будущего, контролирующем целую галактику. Ладно, стрёмная черная магия. Ладно, волшебный супер-сильный робот из относительно маленьких роботов-котов. И даже ладно, что ваш странный хитровымудренный прогресс за чертовы десять тысяч лет этих роботов в развитии и близко не догнал. Но _космические белые дыры-расисты_ — это, блядь, ни в какие ворота уже не лезет, что за хуйня?!  
— Пидж, лексика, — привычно укорил Широ. — Но в целом не могу не согласиться. Ваше высочество, ваше величество, неужели вы серьезно?  
— Боюсь, я не понимаю: что-то не так? — удивилась Аллура. Лэнс нервно хохотнул:  
— Касаемо того, что вы с принцем Лотором — космические Люди Икс, или в целом?  
— Всё не так! — взорвалась Пидж, болезненно воспринявшая то, что новых крутых знаний об устройстве вселенной ей не дадут. — Я устала от вашего магического безумия! Далекий космос, говорили они, продвинутые технологии, говорили они — и в итоге мы сталкиваемся с этим?! С какой-то неведомой ебаной хуйней, — нет, Широ, даже не пытайся, это идеальное описание! — которая нас чуть не убила за то, что у нас, видите ли, неправильное ДНК? Что за пиздец, я не подписывалась на это, когда вступала в Вольтрон!  
— Мы вообще ни на что не подписывались, когда вступали в Вольтрон, нас туда почти что запихнули, — заметил Ханк критично, но Пидж было уже не остановить:  
— Принцесса, при всем уважении, меня достали ваши алтейские штучки-дрючки с предрасположенностью и предназначением! Со всеми этими вашими волшебными шестыми чувствами, из-за которых вы заставляете нас лезть в странные потенциально опасные места без информации и страховки! И что, теперь выясняется, что все это было зря, и новые знания могут получить только те, кто родился с нужной хромосомой? Да какого черта?!  
Под сочувственными взглядами землян и недоумевающими — алтейцев она неожиданно развернулась к окнам и рявкнула:  
— Ты! Да, ты, сгусток древней плазмы, положивший на законы физики и биологии! Ты — устаревший ограниченный расист! Тебе должно быть стыдно!  
— Пидж, я не думаю, что... — начал было Широ, но был перебит громким:  
— Да всё оно слышит! Если эта штука думает, что может судить кого-то, исходя исключительно из генетической лотереи, то она, блядь, никогда ещё так не ошибалась! Мы покоряем космос и знакомимся с целыми народами! Мы каждый день расширяем границы возможного и наших знаний о возможном тоже! Мы встретили столько удивительных планет, столько восхитительных цивилизаций — и что, эта штука будет мне тут гнать, что они недостойны ее чудесного знания, потому что только алтейцы настолько лучше всех других и могут его получить?! А я вот что на это скажу: в настолько разнообразной вселенной есть лишь одна вещь, которая действительно имеет значение: это — вечное сияние чистого разума; а все остальное по сравнению с ним — статистическая погрешность!  
Выговорившись, Пидж злобно рыкнула и унеслась по направлению к центральному процессору — снимать стресс при помощи его починки. Принц Лотор повернулся к оставшимся землянам со сложным выражением лица:  
— Что сейчас?..  
— Это была очень злая Пидж, — пожал плечами Ханк. — Честно говоря, я её понимаю. Признайте, она ведь права!  
— Пожалуй, да, в её словах есть рациональное зерно, — осторожно согласился Лотор. Широ привычным движением потер переносицу:  
— Напомните мне, когда вернемся, рассказать вам всем про историю нашей планеты, особенно про работорговлю в Америке и про Холокост. Я думаю, мы найдем много параллелей как минимум с ситуацией в Империи Галра.  
— Эм... — протянул вдруг Лэнс. — Народ? Посмотрите наружу, а?  
На его отклик все дружно обернулись и шокировано пронаблюдали, как в белой дыре вдруг возникло заметное уплотнение... выпустило белые светящиеся отростки в сторону Замка... дотянулось до Зеленого Льва и напитало его энергией в достаточной степени, чтобы тот вновь ожил.  
— Э-э-э, — сказал Лэнс глубокомысленно. — Ы. Ого. Это типа... приглашение? Пидж что, только что убедила ту штуку в своей охренеть какой достойности, наорав на неё?!  
— Похоже на то, — согласился Ханк. У Аллуры был такой вид, как будто на неё только что уронили что-то очень тяжелое.  
— Поразительно, — тихо пробормотал Лотор. Коран ткнул его локтём в бок и ехидно заметил:  
— Никогда не стоит недооценивать наших паладинов!  
Широ открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, передумал, закрыл рот, сделал очень глубокий вдох и заключил:  
— Я почему-то даже не удивлен. Ханк, сходи за Пидж и скажи, что у нас для неё есть приятный сюрприз. Лэнс, попробуй отпереть глайдеры — до Зеленого надо будет ещё как-то добираться. Ваше высочество, ваше величество, вы планируете вновь участвовать в этой эскападе?  
— О, да, — с неожиданным жаром заверил его Лотор, — для меня будет честью присоединиться к той, кто смогла переубедить Алтейского Хранителя. Хоть метод и был несколько... неортодоксальный, я не могу не признать его эффективность.  
Широ кивнул:  
— Что же, отлично. В таком случае, я думаю, вы и Пидж сможете отправиться через дюжину дубошей.  
И добавил уже тихо — так, что услышал только Коран:  
— Очень надеюсь, что волшебная алтейская реальность это переживет.

***

Несколько варг спустя на том же самом месте разворачивалась сцена, вызывающая у участников с Земли невольные ассоциации с фильмом "День сурка".  
— _Так_ , — сказал Широ, всем своим видом выражающий, насколько ему трудно сохранять спокойствие в окружающем дурдоме. — Я чувствую, что мы повторяемся, но _повторите еще раз_. Хранитель алтейских знаний не захотел ими с вами делиться, потому что вы _что_?!  
Лотор замялся и, кажется, даже смутился, зато Пидж всплеснула руками и отозвалась:  
— Да, Широ, ты не ослышался! Потому что мы решили защищаться, когда это штука на нас напала!  
— Знаете, я не очень часто это говорю, — протянул Лэнс, — но что за хуйня?  
— Вот именно! — воскликнула Пидж. Ханк изумленно вопросил:  
— А что вы должны были сделать, раскинуть ручки и сдаться?  
— Видимо, да!  
— Что за идиотизм?! Это же алогичное и контринтуитивное поведение! А как насчет инстинкта самосохранения, долга перед вселенной, да просто упрямства и чувства ответственности, в конце концов?  
— Вообще-то, — вклинилась Аллура, — это испытание должно было символизировать готовность использовать полученные знания во благо и...  
— Бред, — категорично отозвались земляне дружным хором. Ханк продолжил:  
— Если оно действительно работало так, как вы описывали, то проверяло оно вообще не то. Руки у ваших алтейских программистов, простите, из задницы.  
Лэнс с чувством кивнул и, подумав, даже сочувственно похлопал Лотора по плечу:  
— Не расстраивайся, мужик, ты все правильно сделал — эти древние алтейцы какие-то хиппи чокнутые.  
— Вообще, да, — согласилась Пидж. — Никого не хочу обидеть, но при таком подходе неудивительно, что они проиграли Заркону.  
— Эй! — возмутилась Аллура. Пидж развела руками — мол, а что, я ничего. Широ покачал головой:  
— То есть информацию получила только Аллура?  
— Боюсь, что да, — отозвался Лотор. Вид у него был откровенно пришибленный. Ханк уже собирался начать утешать беднягу (эффект обещал быть непредсказуемым), но тут Пидж смущенно потупилась и протянула:  
— Ну, вообще-то...  
Все присутствующие воззрились на неё с разной степенью изумления и ужаса.  
— Только не говори мне, что ты наорала на Хранителя _ещё раз_ , — взмолился Широ. Пидж невинно похлопала глазами:  
— Хорошо, не скажу.  
— О бескрайний космос...  
— Так ты тоже прошла через ритуал? — обрадовалась Аллура. Лотор стал выглядеть еще более грустно, поэтому Пидж поспешила заверить:  
— Ну уж нет, спасибо большое, но я как-то не горю желанием пускать всяких странных сущностей в свою голову, она у меня одна! Мы... сторговались.  
— Вы сторговались, — повторил Широ с совершенно непередаваемым выражением. — Ты сторговалась с огромной нематериальной космической сущностью, имеющей, возможно, локально божественные свойства. Почему это моя жизнь?  
Лэнс сочувственно похлопал по плечу и его.  
— А о чем сторговались-то? — спросил Ханк. Пидж гордо продемонстрировала ему алтейский аналог флэшки, с которым раньше так носились Аллура и Лотор.  
— О том, что он запишет всю информацию сюда. А взамен я показала ему кое-что из наших химии и физики. Я, конечно, знаю об этом не так много, как Ханк, однако уж ядерный синтез и сверхтекучесть газов объяснить способна. Правда, похоже, эта штука и так знает, что там у нее происходит в звездах. Но зато когда я описала наше ракетное топливо, наши водородные бомбы и другие прикольные штуки, она была под впечатлением! А уж когда мы заговорили о криптографии и протоколах безопасности на основе ИИ...  
Ханк закрыл лицо руками и горестно застонал.  
— Пидж!!! Ты правда объяснила алтейскому Хранителю, как сделать ядерную бомбу?  
— Ну да, а что не так?  
— И вот после этого мы еще удивляемся, что половина вселенной, включая галра, считает нас как расу агрессивными неадекватами!  
— Учитывая, что вы способны есть еду, от которой галра скончаются на месте, ваша музыка сжигает мозги таужирцев, а для того, чтобы изучать вселенную, ваша раса летает на работающих _от контролируемого взрыва_ шаттлах, я вынужден заметить, что это качество объективно вам присуще, — протянул Коран. — Эволюционно развилось.  
Забыв про свои печали, Лотор уставился на землян, вытаращив глаза.  
— Вы едите что? И слушаете что? И летаете на чём?!  
— Это не контролируемый взрыв, это обычная маленькая ядерная реакция! — возмутился Ханк. — Берете уран, швыряете в него частицы и радуетесь жизни. Это абсолютно безопасно, если соблюдать нужные протоколы, у вас скорее уж скафандр порвется, чем взорвется двигатель!  
— Что, при здравом размышлении, не должно Корана успокаивать, — вздохнул Широ. Лотор перещелкнул челюстью — жест, означающий замешательство у галра — и признался:  
— Я вдруг подумал, что очень рад быть на вашей стороне, а не противоположной.  
Пидж и Ханк повернулись к нему и хором возмущенно заявили:  
— Мы совсем не страшные!  
— Ты только что запугала космическую околобожественную сущность, Зеленый Паладин.  
— Но...  
— Дважды.  
— Как будто это что-то плохое!  
— Именно про это он и говорит, — пробормотала Аллура. Пидж надулась:  
— Слушай, твое величество, ты хочешь со мной разбираться в этих алтейских штучках или нет?  
У Лотора стало очень странное лицо:  
— Ты меня приглашаешь?  
— Нет, я просто так это сказала. Конечно приглашаю! Да тут петабайты информации, мне все свободные руки нужны!  
— Но я не прошёл испытание, — заметил Лотор во внезапном порыве честности. Пидж пожала плечами:  
— Ты не умеешь останавливаться, я поняла. Ничего страшного, Ханк тоже будет с нами — он умеет останавливать всех, даже если они активно сопротивляются. Это, знаешь ли, командное приключение. Так ты идешь или нет?  
Секунд десять Лотор просто на нее смотрел, словно ждал, что та вдруг заорет: "Шутка!" Потом снова перещелкнул челюстью и неожиданно поклонился:  
— Это будет честью для меня, Зеленый Паладин.  
— Ага, круто. А теперь распрямись и больше так не делай. И я Пидж, знаешь, да? Можешь звать меня по имени, оно реально короче. Ну всё, пошли, я умираю от любопытства! У меня есть одна теория, что на самом деле балмерские кристаллы... 


	2. Бонус

— Слушай... А как это всё вообще происходило-то? — полюбопытствовал Лэнс у Аллуры, пока Пидж увлеченно объясняла Ханку и Лотору нечто вроде теории Балмеры Шрёдингера. — Ну, в смысле, Пидж говорила что-то про... Перезапись знаний? Короче, я ни хрена не понял. Эм-м, тебе ведь можно это рассказывать?  
Аллура улыбнулась:  
— Да, конечно. Это был невероятный опыт! Хранители перенесли меня в специальное измерение, и я словно почувствовала единство со всем космосом, и знания просто... просто возникли, как будто они у меня всегда были, но раньше я не могла их вспомнить.  
— Круто! — Лэнс покачал головой. — Блин, кому расскажешь — не поверят ведь...  
— Почему это не поверят? — вскинулась вдруг Пидж. — Я всё сфотографировала! — Она немного повозилась и вывела на главный экран голографию. — Вот, пожалуйста, наслаждайся!  
— Ыть, — сказал Ханк, глядя на огромную белую морду волшебного льва, зависшую в воздухе. — Всё же он жутковатый... И что, Аллура, эта штука просто, эээ, сделала тебе вспомнить кучу информации?  
— Сделала тебе вспомнить? Ханк, что с твоим английским? — закатила глаза Пидж. В это же время Широ вдруг издал очень странный звук. Наученные горьким опытом, паладины тотчас обернулись к нему:  
— Широ?  
— Эй, ты в порядке?  
— С-с-с... — вдруг выдавил Широ. Потом подошел к голографии, встал перед ней, скроил торжественное выражение лица и воскликнул:  
— Симба! ПОМНИ, КТО ТЫ ТАКОЙ!  
На пару секунд в помещении повисла потрясенная пауза. Затем четырех паладинов от смеха согнуло пополам.  
— Ши-и-иро-о! — простонала Пидж, держась за живот. — Это лучшая шутка за последние полгода-а!  
— Что вы... Почему... Что происходит? — встревожилась Аллура. По Лотору было видно, что он тоже ни черта не понимает, но смирился с неизбежным и даже пытаться вникнуть не будет. Земляне же тем временем отрывались на полную катушку:  
— Акуна матата, принцесса! — воскликнул Лэнс. Аллура изумленно переспросила:  
— Что-что?  
Ханк прокашлялся и начал:  
 _— Акуна матата! Смысл фразы так прост!  
— Акуна матата! _— подхватил Лэнс. _— Веселись в полный ро-ост!  
— Забудь заботы!  
— И держи трубой хво-ост!  
— Вот и весь секрет!  
— Как жить без бед!_  
— Но у землян ведь нет хвоста?! — Аллура уже слегка паниковала. — У вас что, галлюцинации от кислородного голодания? Широ, нужно срочно отвести их к капсулам!  
Широ лишь махнул рукой:  
— Не нужно, с ними все хорошо. Это... очень известная песня на нашей планете. Очень философская. Гимн удаче, я бы сказал. — Пидж подавилась смешком, но Широ невозмутимо продолжил: — Они её поют от облегчения. Если вас это раздражает, я скажу им остановиться.  
— Нет-нет, это очень... занимательная традиция, пусть продолжают! — заверила его Аллура. Ханк и Лэнс перешли на «Они живут в тебе», и автоматический перевод, судя по всему, ломал Корану шаблон и психику, в то время как Лотор слушал песню с интересом филолога, исследующего языки исчезающих диких племен. Широ покачал головой: у его команды на диво хорошо получалось превращать любое дело в фарс и водевиль. Впрочем, судя по всему, никто не был против, а несколько минут смеха после такого опасного приключения лишними не будут.  
Главное остановить Лэнса до того, как тот начнет пересказывать инопланетянам фильм-первоисточник. Широ очень сомневался, что разум альтейцев сможет это осознать и переварить.


End file.
